Luz de luna llena
by MariSeverus
Summary: En un viejo libro está escrito que la luz de la luna llena, potencia todo lo referente a la magia. ¿Qué creen que pase cuando la luz de la luna toque el retrato del antiguo director Severus Snape?
1. Chapter 1

Aquí llegué yo y mi inseparable Dora, para escribir un snamione a pedido. JustKiddingRowling, aquí tienes tu fic y con tu loca idea que he fusionado en una y espero que les guste a ustedes. Les advierto que JKiddingRowling tiene un sentido del humor tan malo como el mío, así que seguro verán mucha tontería acá.

Título: Luz de luna.

Fandom: Harry Potter

Genero: Romance, drama, comedia.

Pairing: Snamione

Resumen: En un viejo libro está escrito que la luz de la luna llena, potencia todo lo referente a la magia. ¿Qué creen que pase cuando la luz de la luna toque el retrato del antiguo director Severus Snape?

Disclaimer: Nada es de mi autoría y la idea le pertenece a JustKiddingRowling, yo sólo escribo éste fic a su pedido. Personajes, excepto los OC, pertenecen al universo Potterico y a JK Rowling *a la verdadera autora, no a Just Kidding jeje*. Sin fines de lucro y para entretenimiento visual.

I

Hermione y el nuevo príncipe

Otra de esas quietas noches de luna llena, que tanto gusto le daba el poder tener la oportunidad de apreciar desde la ventana de la sala de profesores y tomando un delicioso té de hierbas, mientras jugaba ajedrez mágico con quien había sido su jefa de casa y ahora su colega, mejor amiga y directora de Hogwarts, Minerva McGonagall.

\- Nunca vi estudiantes de primer año como los de ésta temporada. - Minerva comentó mientras acariciaba la parte posterior de su cabeza y suspiraba exhausta. - tienen más energía que mis compañeros cuando estudiaba o incluso que en la época de Potter. Ya es la segunda vez que hacen explotar el aula de pociones. Si Severus estuviera vivo, de seguro pondría el grito en el cielo.

Hermione colocó su taza a un lado y por un momento pensó en los acontecimientos que la llevaban a sostener aquella conversación. Voldemort finalmente había muerto y el ministerio de magia prácticamente había proclamado un año de descanso y festejo, para honrar a la larga lucha que por fin había terminado. Grandes pérdidas que lamentar pero sin duda que estaba por venir un futuro muy prometedor y en verdad valía la pena tanto esfuerzo. Cada quien hacía lo que más anhelaba y su sueño era ser profesora y educar a los niños, como le había ocurrido a ella. Siempre estar leyendo y volcando sus conocimientos de vida, en pequeñas mentes ávidas por obtener información.

\- Qué niños, sin duda que estoy de acuerdo. - contestó Hermione con una sonrisa, muy contenta. - mis estudiantes de séptimo año ya me están haciendo preguntas realmente comprometedoras y no tengo, a veces, la más mínima idea de cómo responderles. De vez en cuando debo cambiar de tema y si no me queda de otra, responderles de la mejor forma posible.

Para el retrato de Snape que colgaba frente a la ventana y que tenía una perfecta vista del escritorio de Minerva y del retrato de Albus Dumbledore, mirar la luna le traía otro tipo de recuerdos. O al menos en eso estaría pensando, de no ser por una molesta vocecilla que no le permitía pensar en paz. Y por primera vez que no se trataba del incómodo ronquido de Albus Dumbledore, durmiendo en su retrato. Estaba curiosamente en silencio.

\- Le ruego que me lo diga puesto que yo no lo sé. - un hombre le opacaba la vista de la ventana y continuaba parado frente a él, exigiendo respuestas a preguntas que ni siquiera debía estar haciendo, si es que estaba tan calificado como profesor de pociones. - La verdad es que no fueron los estudiantes quienes hicieron explotar el laboratorio. - tuvo que admitir, dejando caer los hombros en derrota y avergonzado. - fui yo, al mezclar dos ingredientes por error. ¡Por eso le digo que debe explicarme cómo preparar la poción, para la siguiente clase!

Una de las cejas de Snape no tardó en arquearse, mientras se acomodaba en un sillón verde y ya desgastado por la pintura. Su expresión de escepticismo, no tardó en asustar al hombre frente a él. Tenía que ser un mal chiste, una mala broma. Minerva no podía ser tan poco profesional como para contratar personas así.

\- En definitiva que Minerva ya debe estar tan senil como Albus. ¿Contratarlo a usted como profesor de pociones y ya ha hecho explotar el aula dos veces, culpando a los estudiantes por sus errores? ¡Inaudito! Qué poco profesional de su parte y todavía se da el tupé de seguir aquí y parándose frente a mí, pidiéndome consejos. ¿Cree que sólo soy un cuadro para que aquellos que tengan dudas, puedan recurrir a mí? Se supone que soy un símbolo de respeto, no un vulgar libro de pociones.

El hombre se sonrojó, ofendido. Se cruzó de brazos y su expresión le recordó a Gilderoy Lockhart y ni siquiera quiso pensar en el destino de ese hombre pero en definitiva que éste remedo de profesor, de seguro era su hijo o algo parecido. Cícero por nombre y un apellido que ni recordaba, sólo era una cara bonita. De ojos azules como el mar y una tez blanca y asquerosamente perfecta, además de una voz cautivadora y un cuerpo muy acorde. Tenía ganas de vomitar, le hacía sentirse imposiblemente enfermo ya que era una pintura en toda regla.

\- ¡Ah... no me venga con eso ahora! Si no fuera por su promesa de proteger a Potter, usted tampoco sería nada ni estaría ahí. Simplemente le ruego que me brinde un poco de ayuda y de sus conocimientos sobre pociones. Aunque apuesto que el profesor Horace Slughorn y hasta sabe más que usted.

\- ¿Slughorn? Por supuesto, enséñele un título de la realeza y quizá le enseñe alguna cosa.

Minerva continuó bebiendo de su té y mirando las piezas de ajedrez mientras se movían. Pues sí, los estudiantes eran cada vez más curiosos y se podía imaginar de por sí, sin mucho esfuerzo, qué clase de preguntas le podían estar haciendo a Hermione y en su clase de defensa contra las artes oscuras.

\- Algunas chicas ya llegan con inquietudes sexuales y preguntando por hechizos contraceptivos. Una piensa que no saben nada o muy poco sobre el tema, pero se termina dando cuenta de que ya se habrán leído media sección prohibida. Y a veces les pregunto, les aconsejo que visiten a Poppy en esos casos y todas niegan con la cabeza diciendo que Promfey les causa vergüenza y que yo soy la mejor candidata para educarlas en ese tema.

\- Quizá debamos implementar una clase de educación sexual, ya que los tiempos cambian tanto. Y de seguro pedírselo al profesor Cícero, ya que todas las chicas lo aman y están perdidamente enamoradas de él.

\- Ese hombre es tan perfecto que da miedo. - dijo Hermione en voz baja y a continuación agregó. - pero es tan engreído, insoportable y tan peste como Gilderoy Lockhart. Y yo que creía en todo lo que sus tontos libros decían. Capaz no sabe tanto de pociones como afirma decir que sabe.

La luna no tardó en alzarse sobre el firmamento y la ceja de Snape también, mientras perdía la paciencia y se preguntaba si podía encontrar otro cuadro en el que refugiarse. La charla de Minerva con Hermione, ya había tomado mucho tiempo y ya estaba rogando que regresara, para salvarlo de semejante incomodidad. Miró los perfectos y bien lustrados zapatos del nuevo profesor de pociones, mientras él se alisaba su túnica marrón, que no tenía ni una sola arruga. Perfeccionista, egocéntrico, amante de la limpieza. Todo un caso de seguro.

\- Insisto en que no diré nada. No pienso hacer su trabajo, así que renuncie y estudie más.

\- ¡No puedo renunciar, necesito el trabajo!

\- ¡Y no es mi problema!

De pronto un par de rayos de luna llena alcanzaron la coronilla del hombre frente a él, rebotando sobre su marco. La luna llena más brillante y hermosa que recordaba haber visto y por un momento se distrajo con la imagen en el firmamento, que ya ese detestable ser humano no podía tapar con su cuerpo.

¡PUM! ¡ZAMM! ¡SWISH!

El ruido de una explosión no tardó en escucharse y ambas mujeres brincaron sobresaltadas en sus sillas, al igual que las piezas de ajedrez en el tablero. ¿Qué podía ser semejante ruido? No podía haber explotado el aula de pociones, no otra vez.

\- ¡Minerva! - la alarmada voz de Poppy Promfey no tardó en escucharse, mientras corría en dirección a la sala de profesores. Su rostro estaba tan pálido como si hubiese visto al mismísimo Voldemort. - ¡Algo terrible ha ocurrido en la dirección!

\- ¿En mi oficina? Pero si estaba vacía cuando me fui y eso sin contar a Severus o a Albus.

\- No, no lo estaba. Yo vi al profesor Cícero, mientras subía las escaleras. Creo que necesitaba hablar con Snape, escuché sus voces y me pareció que discutían. No es que los estuviera siguiendo pero me pareció muy extraño, ya que habías dicho que estarías aquí.

Las tres mujeres no tardaron en subir las escaleras y al Minerva abrir la puerta, una gran cantidad de humo salió de la oficina. No se podía ver nada, pero a Hermione le dio la impresión de ver a una persona de pie junto a un marco de retrato.

\- ¿Profesor Cícero? - preguntó Hermione mientras tosía y apartaba el humo con sus manos. - ¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Se encuentra usted bien?

\- No... y me temo que éste remedo de profesor, siempre tiene la manía de estar explotándolo todo.

\- ¿De qué está hablando, profesor Cícero? ¿Está delirando? - preguntó Poppy mientras abría la ventana y dejaba circular el aire. Una vez que todo estuvo claro, Poppy estudió al hombre en cuestión. - pues todo usted parece en orden.

\- Y por desgracia. - respondió, mirándose las manos y su reflejo en los cristales de la ventana. - ahora estoy atrapado en el cuerpo de éste idiota.

\- ¿Qué? - preguntó Minerva sin entender y el hombre arqueó una ceja, lo que le recordó a Snape de inmediato.

\- No sé qué tonto hechizo utilizó sobre mí, Minerva, pero creo que debes subir tus estándares de calidad... cuando contrates nuevos maestros.

Hermione despegó los labios sin podérselo creer y cerrándolos nuevamente, para llevarse ambas manos a la boca y suprimir un gemido de sorpresa.

\- ¿Profesor Snape?

Imposible.


	2. Chapter 2

Bueno, acá seguimos actualizando. Espero que no les moleste, pero Cícero tendrá un final nada feliz. Y no se preocupen por Snape, les aseguro que tiene un final muy feliz.

LadyBasilisco: Sí, está de vuelta y listo para meterse en nuevos enredos.

KiaraMichelle: Jaja ya vas a ver lo que pasa.

Mama: Descuida, él tendrá su final feliz.

Toolate503: Espero que te guste.

Tavata: Y ese cuerpo escultural y problemático, le meterá en muchos líos.

II

Hermione y el nuevo príncipe

El silencio se podía cortar con una varita, mientras el profesor Snape se estudiaba a sí mismo en el reflejo de uno de los cristales en la ventana. La última cosa que recordaba era, haber insultado al profesor Cícero y reírse de sus pobres conocimientos en su materia. El agraviado hombre había alzado su varita y con la intención de maldecirlo, pero todo le había salido mal. Como siempre.

\- ¿Qué diablos ocurrió con Cícero? - dijo Minerva mientras tomaba uno de los brazos del mago o de Snape por ahora y estudiándolo como si se tratara de una rareza.

\- No lo sé, lo último que recuerdo es que el _"profesor",_ estaba enfadado puesto que yo no quise explicarle cómo preparar una simple poción fortificante, luego de haber explotado el laboratorio dos veces seguidas.

\- ¿Entonces fue él y no fueron sus estudiantes? - dijo Minerva con sorpresa. - Ya entiendo por qué no hubo heridos o estudiante alguno que pudiera responder por el accidente. Según Cícero, los vapores que desprendía el caldero que explotó, borraron la memoria de los presentes en el aula.

Severus hizo una especie de mueca de burla que en el perfecto rostro del profesor Cícero, se veía hasta seductora. Hermione sin embargo, no podía comprender cómo había ido a parar a su cuerpo y desde la pintura.

\- Pero si usted está dentro del cuerpo del profesor Cícero, eso quiere decir que su personalidad está suplantando la del profesor. Lo puedo entender ya que su personalidad es dominante, sobre la mente que podríamos decir... débil, del profesor.

\- No entiendo. - dijo Poppy, frunciendo el ceño. - si el profesor Snape se encuentra dentro del cuerpo del profesor Cícero y es quien domina sus acciones, ¿dónde queda el profesor Cícero en todo esto? No me digan que mientras el profesor Snape se encuentra dentro de su cuerpo, el profesor Cícero fue a parar al cadáver del profesor Snape en la tumba junto a Albus Dumbledore.

\- ¿¡Me enterraron junto a Albus!? - preguntó Severus con sorpresa, mientras Hermione asentía y se mordía el labio con cierta preocupación, imaginándose al profesor Cícero pidiendo ayuda dentro del ataúd.

\- Harry decidió que era el mejor lugar. Te convertiste en un personaje muy respetado, así que te enterramos en el valle de Godric junto a Albus, James, Lily, Remus y Tonks. - dijo Minerva y a continuación agregó. - tenemos que resolver esto, no podemos dejar que Severus camine por los pasillos, en un cuerpo que no le pertenece. ¡Asustará a los niños y al resto de los maestros!

\- Créeme que yo tengo tantos deseos como tú, Minerva, de salir de éste mugroso cuerpo. - masculló Snape, estirando un poco las túnicas y mirando hacia abajo. Hermione no tardó en tomar una de sus manos y detenerlo.

\- Profesor, no haga eso aquí y menos ahora. - dijo ella, en cuanto Snape tenía pensado desabrochar el pantalón y mirar su nuevo equipo de Quidditch, por así decirlo.

Minerva no tardó en dar vueltas alrededor de su despacho. Si nadie había visto nada, entonces tenía que preguntarle al único retrato que todo lo veía siempre y nada posible se le escapaba. Se detuvo frente al retrato de Albus Dumbledore y llamó suavemente.

\- Albus, despierta Albus que necesitamos de tu ayuda.

El anciano director dejó de roncar súbitamente y abrió uno de sus ojos, mirando a los presentes. Ahogó un bostezo y muy pronto se acomodó en su sillón rojo, sonriendo ante Minerva y su expresión de preocupación.

\- Es siempre un placer verte, Minerva. - dijo, pero la mujer no sonrió. - ¿Hay alguna cosa que te preocupa? Buenas noches Hermione, Poppy, profesor Cícero.

\- Albus, algo terrible ha ocurrido mientras conversaba con Hermione. El profesor Cícero vino hasta mi despacho con la intención de hablar con Severus y las cosas se salieron un poco de control. - ante aquellas palabras, Snape no pudo evitar maldecir en voz baja. - el caso es que el profesor Cícero, intentó embrujar el retrato de Severus y el hechizo salió mal. Severus ha... terminado dentro del cuerpo del profesor y en tanto que no tenemos ni idea de qué ha podido pasarle a él. ¿Tienes alguna idea? ¿Viste alguna cosa?

Albus pareció meditar los acontecimientos, mientras Minerva esperaba ansiosa. Severus continuaba intentando descubrir su cuerpo, pero Hermione insistía en sostener sus manos para detenerlo. Luego de unos minutos, Albus negó con la cabeza y volvió a sonreír.

\- Me temo que no puedo ayudarte, Minerva. Estaba dormido cuando todo esto ocurrió. Pero lo encuentro muy entretenido, al menos Severus puede volver a comer. No sabes cuánto extraño las deliciosas galletas de limón que tanto me gustaban.

\- No pierdas tu tiempo, Minerva. Albus siempre duerme cuando todo ocurre. Y casualmente, ésta vez no es la excepción.

\- Pero si no sabemos qué hechizo utilizó sobre ti, me temo que no podremos revertirlo. - dijo la mujer con gravedad.

\- ¿Y a dónde demonios se supone que vaya? ¿Debo vivir en la misma casa que éste hombre y comenzar a vivir su vida, estando destinado a ser un mago de quinta?

\- Me temo que no, profesor. Hubo una explosión inexplicable en su cabaña, tenía un laboratorio de pociones privado y explotó. Por eso el profesor Cícero vivía en el castillo, no tiene a dónde ir.

\- De dónde los sacas, Minerva. ¿Acaso perdiste una apuesta y te viste forzada a contratarlo? - dijo Snape y la mujer se sonrojó.

\- Tengo que admitir que ahora que tienes una nueva voz y cuerpo, ya no me pareces tan amenazante.

¡Eso tenía que ser el colmo de los colmos! Alzó las manos en derrota y comenzó a caminar alrededor del despacho, con ligero desespero, mientras Hermione continuaba pensando qué podían hacer para resolverlo.

\- No podemos permitir que el profesor Snape siga en el castillo, en el cuerpo del profesor Cícero. Será mejor que busquemos un substituto y creo que podría vivir en mi cabaña, mientras encontramos una solución. Está deshabitada ya que estoy aquí y...

Severus arqueó una ceja ante aquello. No iba a vivir en la casa de nadie y menos en casa de una mujer, por más deshabitada que estuviera.

\- ¿Y su novio Weasley? ¿No se pondrá celoso si de pronto encuentra a un profesor de Hogwarts, instalado en su casa?

\- Ron no es mi novio. - dijo en voz baja. - somos amigos simplemente. Aún no ha decidido lo que quiere hacer con su vida y no pienso implorar que se de prisa.

Sonrió sarcásticamente y Hermione rehuyó de su mirada. No le sorprendía que Weasley ni supiera qué hacer con su vida.

\- Creo que no tenemos otra opción, Severus. Mientras Hermione y tú, encuentran una forma de resolverlo.

Minerva parecía tener razón y no quería permanecer ni un minuto más dentro de aquel detestable y perfecto cuerpo que no era el suyo. Estaba mejor que muerto, pero prefería estar en su cuerpo.


End file.
